witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Potion for Triss
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none A Potion for Triss is a quest in the Prologue which serves as Geralt's first alchemy lesson. Walkthrough Triss has been wounded in the attack on Kaer Morhen and, ironically, she cannot heal herself as she is allergic to magic, so Geralt must prepare a special potion just for her, but he'll need some help. Lambert intially gives him a shopping list of ingredients: high quality alcohol for a base, and Calcium equum. These are upstairs in the keep, but so are some left-over bandits from the raid. The witcher heads upstairs and, one by one, dispatches the bad guys. He then explores the area and finds a potion of White Gull and the Calcium equum, so he heads back to Lambert to see what there is to do next. Lambert tells him that Vesemir has some other ingredients and information, so it's off to see Vesemir in the dining hall. Vesemir gives Geralt some celandine and a quick lesson on skinning monsters, then sends him off to collect the claw of the frightener they killed during the assault on the fortress. Now everything seems to be in place but there's an important item missing: the formula. Lambert obliges and gives him the formula for the potion. Our amnesiac hero then brews the potion, and brings it to Triss. She manages to take the potion and when she has recovered, and since they can't really reminisce about old times, they decide to make some new memories. Cue the soft lights. Phases A Potion for Triss Vesemir told me to prepare a potion for Triss, who is wounded. Lambert is watching over the sorceress in the main hall. He'll give me further instructions. I need to see Lambert in the main hall of Kaer Morhen and find out how to brew the potion. Gatecrashers Lambert will help me brew the potion. First, I need to bring him a mineral from the evening hall on the upper floor and some alcohol from the armory. I must also kill any bandits I encounter on my way. I need to get a mineral and some alcohol to Lambert, killing any bandits I encounter along the way. The Mineral I found the mineral Lambert mentioned. I found the mineral. Alcohol I found the alcohol Lambert mentioned. I found the alcohol. Ingredients I gathered all the ingredients and killed all the bandits. I should talk to Lambert. I've done all that Lambert asked. I should talk to him. Bandits I disposed of all the bandits who were still inside Kaer Morhen. That probably puts an end to the attack. '' I killed all the bandits.'' The Formula Lambert taught me how to prepare the potion for Triss and advised me to speak to Vesemir. I need to speak with Vesemir. Skinning I learned how to skin monsters. Vesemir told me to find the frightener's carcass in the courtyard. I need to carve a claw from the beast's corpse. I need to go to the courtyard and remove a claw from the frightener's carcass. Alchemy I have all the potion ingredients. I need to find Vesemir, then start meditating to prepare the potion. The witchers said they'd give me more ingredients if I fail.'' I should find Vesemir, meditate and prepare the potion.'' To Triss Success! The potion is ready, I need to take it to Triss' room in the tower. I can get there through one of the rooms on the upper floor. I should take the potion to Triss' room on the upper floor. Memories / Revenge Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Prologue de:Ein Trank für Triss pl:Eliksir dla Triss